tu guardian
by Yadaroust
Summary: cumpliria su promesa aunque eso significara su muerte


Tu cabello se quería mover al compas del frio viento de nuestras tierras, pero no podíamos estar fuera entre la nieve que nos envolvía en felicidad, pero a mi, que por primera vez te había visto, creo que con eso me vasto para que me dejaras prendado a tu persona, y es que para mi eras la belleza hecha persona....y eras nada mas ni nada menos que la persona que se encargaría de estar entre Odín y nosotros los Asgarianos... éramos tan solo unos niños, pero aquella imágenes nunca desapareció de mi mente.

Nuestros padres se reunieron en estas típicas reuniones de poderosos, recuerdo como demostrabas interés en la reunión pero que en verdad solo querías salir de ahí, jugar en el manto blanco que veías a través del cristal. Tu hermana, aun pequeña, no asimilaba lo aburrido que resultaba todo eso.

Preferías ver por aquel gran ventanal como la nieve caía...tu nieve que tanto amabas, la que vestía a nuestra tierra con su vestimenta mas pura...

Hilda, ese era el nombre de la niña mas bella que mis ojos pusieron haber visto. Cuando mi padre me presento, sonreíste al darte cuenta que yo tampoco disfrutaba la asamblea

-hola, tu eres Siegfried cierto??-me dijiste mientras extendías tu mano para mi...tarde en contestar, pero con la educación que me enseñaron mis padres tome tu mano entre las mías y besándole te conteste que si

-es un gusto señorita Hilda

-llámame solo Hilda, Siegfried

-esta bien señorita...digo Hilda

-tienes el nombre del Héroe nórdico que acabo con un dragón

-lo se señorita...-calle...el solo llevar ese nombre ya tenía un cargo para mi, un peso que no entendía por que o por quien lo tendría que cargar

-Siegfried...algún día yo tendré que ser la represéntate de nuestro dios Odín, me podrías hacer un favor para cuando eso pase?-no podía negar que tu pregunta me sorprendió, que querría una señorita de mi

-dime

-así como el héroe Siegfried mato un dragón por las personas que el quería, podrías protegerme?-no se que cara puse que ella solo rio...sentía como mis mejillas se calentaban tenuemente, y es que su belleza y su voz me dejaban asombrados y el solo hecho de pensar que podía estar cerca tuyo, cuidándote, me dejaba asombrado...

-si, se lo juro Hilda, la protegeré...hasta que no tenga mas fuerzas y la luz de mi vida se apague, la protegeré

Creo que de eso ya casi 10 años...y aun me sonríes de la misma forma que aquel dia, y yo aun sigo prendido de tus bellos ojos y de tu hermosa sonrisa.

Por ti me hice guerrero de Asgart, para así protegerte de todo mal, mi pequeña diosa, y es que para mi eres eso, mi pequeña diosa, bella, poderosa y al mismo tiempo inalcanzable...yo solo seria tu guerrero guardián aquel que iría por ti hasta el mismísimo infierno, aquel que por ti perdería todo mientras siguieras feliz.

Junto con tu hermana, estas en aquel jardín, único en Asgart, que con sus flores nos embellece.

Se que la señorita Fler esta enamorada de Hagen y que el de ella...que son felices a su manera, que nada los mantiene mas unidos que lo que sientes el uno por el otro, no negare que incluso envidio a esos dos...dirijo mi mirada hasta ti, que con algunas flores en tus manos pareces una pintura hermosa...

-Siegfried que te pasa

-he?, nada señorita Hilda

-vamos Siegfried recuerda que puedes llamarme solo por mi nombre

-lo se, pero usted es la representante de nuestro dios Odín aquí en la tierra, y por tal le debo mis respetos-trate de que en mis palabras no se reflejara mi pena, y es que ya tenia por asumido que nunca podría ser el dueño de tu corazón...pero de nuevo como en aquella vez me sonríes con dulzura, solo que ahora pude sentir tu mano en mi rostro...y tu cercana respiración en mi cara

-eso no importa, para ti soy solo Hilda...y tu Siegfried- y con tu característica sonrisa te retiras...no se por que hiciste eso pero una idea se me paso por mi mente...y si sentías lo mismo que yo??, y si correspondías a mis sentimientos??. No podía ocultar la felicidad que me provocaba pensar eso...

-Hilda...espera-mis impulsos de felicidad me hicieron ir por ti, creo que fui muy expresivo ya que notaste mi cambio de animo

-que te paso Siegfried, seguro que estas bien??

-si, te puedo acompañar?

-claro-caminamos en silencio, como siempre, pero eso nunca nos molesto...porque dejábamos que el otro se sintiera seguro con tan solo nuestra presencia. Llegamos hasta la estatua del dios Odín, ahí, mientras mirabas aquel monumento, me tomaste la mano

-gracias por cuidarme mi guerrero

-te lo prometí, que te cuidaría-te acercaste a mi y me abrazaste...sentí tu rostro en mi pecho y mi corazón latiendo tan rápido como podía

-algún día Siegfried...algún día te tengo que contar algo importante...de mi...de ti-te respondí el gesto estrechando tu delicado cuerpo entre mis brazos, levantaste tu rostro y te vi....bella...hermosa..mía-me tengo que ir Siegfried, tengo que ir donde están los viejos témpanos de hielo

-Hilda

-mañana nos vemos mi guerrero-y lentamente te soltaste de mi para ir a aquel lugar donde le rezaban a nuestro dios por nosotros, mientras mi corazón trataba de encontrar el ritmo mas familiar para calmarse...y mi corazón en conjunto con mi cerebro formularon una idea, una meta...

Me armaría de valor...te lo diría, te contaría lo que llevaba años ocultando...que te amaba como a nadie.

Al día siguiente mientras caminaba como siempre por los jardines del palacio, esperando con encontrarte y contarte mi verdad, la estrella de Dubhe Alfa brillo mas que nunca y vi como una luz poderosa me llamaba a que fuera en su rescate y así lo hice. Cuando llegue hasta su lecho, me encontraba con la armadura de aquella estrella y la voz de la mujer que mas amaba me indicaba que me había convertido en el caballero de aquel astro. Nos reunimos ante ti los 7 guerreros envestidos ese día y algo en ti me resulto extraño...hoy la sonrisa que llevabas era extraña, no reflejaba esa sinceridad y belleza que siempre te caracterizo y que hizo que me quitaras el aliento.

Nos comunicaste que atacaríamos el santuario griego y a su diosa, aquella que llamaban Athena. No pude dejar de pensar que algo en ti estaba totalmente distinto, pero no opuse resistencia alguna y deje que eso solo se convirtiera en un pensamiento.

Los días avanzaron y la declaración de guerra contra los griegos se cumplía, enviaste a Cid a atacar el santuario y posteriormente a la diosa. Con esto a los pocos días llegaron los que se hacían llamar santos de Athena, y con esto la guerra se daba por comenzada.

Uno por uno comenzaron a caer nuestros compañeros, todos por defenderte a ti mi amada, y sabia que llegaría mi turno...no temía a la muerte, temía el dejarte sola, el romper mi promesa de protegerte siempre, pero algo me inquietaba....algo en ti no era lo mismo de siempre...de apoco la mujer que amaba se estaba marchando en un triste silencio.

Ya para nuestro asombro, los santos de bronce ya habían llegado a palacio, en su camino quedaban los cuerpos de mis amigos y compañeros...Thor, Fenrril, Mine, Hagen, Alberich, Cid y Bud...solo yo quedaba...

Combatí contra el caballero de Dragón, Andrómeda, Cisne y Fénix, pero ninguno fue rival contra mi, aun quedaba un ya casi muerto Pegaso que comentaba que necesitaba llegar donde nuestro dios Odín para salvar a Athena...algo lo movía, lo impulsaba a seguir...en sus ojos veía algo familiar...y lo comprendí...al igual que yo, el peleaba por aquella persona que amaba...pero la verdad pronto llego

Desde las profundidades del Océano apareció un guerrero que delia ser Sorrento de Sirena, caballero marino de Poseidón, culpable de todo. Aquel dios quería apoderarse de la tierra y para ello te utilizo...el fue el culpable de que tu hermosa sonrisa se perdiera en nuestro aire Helado...

Entonces tome una decisión, ahora mi enemigo no eran aquellos caballeros griegos, sino aquel que se hacia llamar emperadores de los mares, Poseidón, el seria mi gran rival, el que cambio a aquella que amo. Tome mi zafiro de Odín y se lo entregue a Pegaso, nunca supe para que le serviría, pero si con eso regresaban a la señorita Hilda de la cual me enamore siendo tan solo un niño, no me opondría.

Te diste cuenta mi diosa que ya había tomado una decisión y yo ya sabía que ese era mi final...y no podía irme sin decírtelo...te mire a los ojos y te exprese aquel pensamiento que desde la niñez era una verdad en mi corazón: que yo seria tu guerrero guardián y que por ti iría hasta el mismo infierno...

No se si fueron las palabras correctas...no se si en verdad alguna vez me amaste como yo lo hice...no se cual fue tu reacción después de mis palabras, solo me propuse algo: acabaría por lo menos con Sorrento, lo mas cercano que tenia de Poseidón.

Tras romper mis tímpanos y tomar el cuerpo de Sorrento entre mis brazos, subimos hasta aquel cielo que siempre nos acompaño, y aunque se que no cumplí con acabar con el guardián marino, mi corazón latía sereno al saber que hasta el ultimo momento te protegí...

Siento un viento suave en mi rostro...abro mis ojos para encontrarme con un hermoso jardín, donde las flores eran lo único que había...veo como Mine toca su arpa como de costumbre, como Alberich leía libros y libros debajo de un árbol...como Fenrril y Thor median sus fuerzas...como los hermanos gemelos, Cid y Bud conversaban animadamente, como los hermanos que son...y como Hagen sentado al lado de una lago, miraba atentamente una hermosa coroza de flores que estaba a su lado...me doy cuenta que tu no estabas en aquel lugar, pero una voz me saco de mis pensamientos

-cumpliste tu promesa mi guerrero, me protegiste y amaste hasta el fin de tu vida...Siegfried

No se si lo soñé o si mi mente lo imagino, pero pude haber jurado que sentí una calidez en mis labios...por un momento me pregunte ¿como se hubiera sentido bezar a Hilda?...pero para esas alturas eso ya no importaba... sabia que te había cumplido como el guerrero que era...mi hermosa Diosa

* * *

-Hermana, lo siento en verdad...

-tu también perdiste al hombre que amaste Fler

-pero Hilda... tu y Siegfried...

-eso ya no importa, lo importante es que el esta en donde debe estar, con el resto de nuestros amigos y compañeros

Aun con el cuerpo de Siegfried entre sus Brazos, Hilda tenia una mano en la mejilla del que fue su guardián mas leal, se despidió del que por años había sido su pilar para continuar, el hombre al cual amo desde la inocente niñez

-cumpliste tu promesa mi guerrero, me protegiste y amaste hasta el fin de tu vida...Siegfried- tras esto la joven calmo aquella sed que por años pareció. Acercando su rostro al del ya muerto guerrero, deposito un cálido bezo, para después dejar que su cuerpo en conjunto con de sus amigos, descansara por el resto de los tiempos...

_-si, se lo juro Hilda, la protegeré...hasta que no tenga más fuerzas y la luz de mi vida se apague, la protegeré_

_---------_

que puedo decir

me salió cuando veía el final de la saga de Asgart, no se si quedo bien o mal, solo se que estos dos hace tiempo me traían con angustia

bueno, pero que le vamos a hacer

muchas gracias por leer, saludos y que los dioses los bendigan

bye byee


End file.
